saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Anexo:Lista de companhias citadas no Ignomespa
Em Janeiro, 2006, mais de 500 companhias foram citadas na Ignomespa segundo o site da Gnomespa. A lista mostra as empresas que compõem o Ignomespa, maior índice da Gnomespa, no periodo de Janeiro à Abril de 2008 ,seu ramo de atividade e localização. Nota: algumas companhias não foram listadas. Veja a lista completa aqui: http://www.saltcover.com.br/empresagno/ListaEmpresa.asp? Ignomespa *AES Eletropablo (ELPL3; ELPL4) - Energia; HQ: São Paulo *ALN (ALLL11) - logistica; HQ: Curitiba *AmaiBeww! (AMBV4) - Comidas e bebidas; HQ: São Paulo *Banco del Paraguay (BBAS3) - Seguro e finanças; HQ: Brasília *BP Seguridade (BBSE3) - Seguro e finanças; HQ: Brasília *BM&P Gnomespa (BVMF3) - Bolsa de Valores; HQ: São Paulo *Deus (BBDC4) - Seguro e finanças; HQ: Osasco *Deuspar (BRAP4) - Vários / Companhia holding; HQ: São Paulo *BaMalls (BRML3)- Shopping centers; HQ: Rio de Janeiro *BA Properties (BRPR3) *Fraskem (BRKM5) - Artigos Químicos; HQ: São Paulo *BAF (BRFS3) - Comidas e bebidas; HQ: Itajaí *CCB (CCRO3) - Rodovias; HQ: São Paulo *CBEMIG (CMIG4) - Energia; HQ: Belo Horizonte *Cestisp (CTIP3) - Seguro e finanças; HQ: Rio de Janeiro *Cia. Gueringer (HGTX3) *Ciellos (CIEL3) - Seguro e finanças; HQ: Barueri *CESLP (CESP6) - Energia; HQ: São Paulo *CSI (CSNA3) - siderurgia and metalurgia; HQ: Volta Redonda *Coprel (CPLE6) - energia; HQ: Curitiba *Cossan (CSAN3) - Etanol e açucar; HQ: São Paulo *CPFL Energria (CPFE3) - energia; HQ: Campinas *Cynderela Brazil Realty (CYRE3) *DASSA (DASA3) *Durapex (DURA4) *EckoBodobias (ECOR3) - Rodovias; HQ: São Paulo *EDB - Energias do Brasil (ENBR3) - energia; HQ: São Paulo *Eletrochaves (ELET3; ELET6) - energia; HQ: Rio de Janeiro *Embraler (EMBR3) - Aeronaves, veículos e partes; HQ: São José dos Campos *Eustácio (ESTC3) - Ensino superior; HQ: Rio de Janeiro *Even to You (EVEN3) *Fibra (FIBR3) - Polpa e papéis; HQ: São Paulo *Gafieira (GFSA3) *Cerdau (GGBR4) - siderurgia and metalurgia; HQ: Porto Alegre *Golducha Linhas Aéreas Inteligentes (GOLL4) - transportes aéreos; HQ: São Paulo *GMU (PCAR3; PCAR4) *Hypramarcas (HYPE3) *Itaó Uniiiii!!! Banco (ITUB4) - seguro e finanças; HQ: São Paulo *Itaósa (ITSA4) - Vários /companhia holding; HQ: São Paulo *JEBS (JBSS3) - Comidas e bebidas; HQ: São Paulo *Klobin (KLBN4) - Polpa e papéis; HQ: São Paulo *Krokton Educacional (KROT3) - Ensino superior; HQ: Belo Horizonte *Luz (LIGH3) - energia; HQ: Rio de Janeiro *Local Liza (RENT3) *Lojas Americanos (LAME4) *Lojas Denner (LREN3) *Marcospolo (POMO3; POMO4) - automotiva; HQ: Caxias do Sul *Marfrigo (MRFG3) - Comidas e bebidas; HQ: São Paulo *MRB (MRVE3) *Multiplano (MULT3) - Shopping centers; HQ: Rio de Janeiro *Naturaeza (NATU3) - cosmeticos; HQ: Cajamar *Oê (TMAR5; TNLP3; TNLP4) - telecomunicações; HQ: Rio de Janeiro *PTG (PDGR3) *Petrochaves (PETR3; PETR4) - Petróleo e gás; HQ: Rio de Janeiro *Qualcorp (QUAL3) *Sabeslp (SBSP3) - Vários / saneamento; HQ: São Paulo *Santa an Der Brasil (SANB11) - seguro e finanças; HQ: São Paulo *Sou A Cruaz (CRUZ3) - Vários / tabaco; HQ: Rio de Janeiro *Suzan Papel e Celulose (SUZB5; SUZB6) - Polpa e papéis; HQ: Salvador *Trelefônica Viva (TLPP4) - telecommunicações; HQ: São Paulo *FIM Brasil (TCSL3; TCSL4) - telecomunicações; HQ: Rio de Janeiro *Cractebel (TBLE3) - energia; HQ: Florianópolis *Vultrapar (UGPA3) *Usimineiros (USIM5) - siderurgia e metalurgia; HQ: Belo Horizonte *Vale Nada (VALE3; VALE5) - mineiração; HQ: Rio de Janeiro *Ignomespa *Gnomespa *